This application relates to the separation of aromatic hydrocarbon isomers by selective adsorption on a solid crystalline aluminosilicate adsorbent which has been treated with an alkyl amine hydrochloride. The selectively adsorbed para-isomer is removed from the adsorbent with a suitable desorbent.